


The Butterbeer Incident

by Naadi



Series: The Incident Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Incident Series. An illustrated story in limerick verse. Harry and Draco try to have a secret, romantic night out on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterbeer Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was a continuation of a series originally written in 2003, long before the final Harry Potter books were published, so it is set in a 7th year at Hogwarts.

**The Butterbeer Incident ******

 


End file.
